Spoof Wars Origins: First Crash
Spoof Wars Origins: First Crash is a short film set before The Dubious Maneuver. ''It was made primarily around unused/deleted footage from an early attempt at filming that film. Beginning with a framing device of Guy-Gone Weird recounting one of his early adventures to Typhon, it tells the story of Guy-Gone and his new apprentice, Only-One Cannotbe having their first encounter with Dharth Bob. The original concept from which this was born, known as The Search for Dharth Bob came about after the release of Typhon, when looking through the old Mini-DV tapes from the original ''Spoof Wars. While that project was shelved, the idea was revisited in 2013 and reworked into two films; the other being Spoof Wars Origins: Duet. Synopsis To Be Revealed Characters Guy-Gone Weird Serving as the narrator in the present, he also appears, younger, in the story. Guy-Gone acted much like he did in The Dubious Maneuver, as all of his footage came from unused footage. One noticable difference is that in the unused footage, Matt's hair is a bit longer. Captain Typhon Typhon is being recounted the story by Guy-Gone. Typhon has a brief cameo, as Tyler had been filmed as the character in the early filming sessions, before he was replaced by Joseph Consiglio, then re-inserted back in in the Special Edition. Only-One Cannotbe In the early unused footage, Only-One wore different costume parts - a thinner, almost brown-purple robe (later given to Dharth Bolshevik), a black glove on his right hand, and a padawan braid (which was traded between him and his master when they switched roles throughout the movie, until the braid clip broke). Sean also had shorter hair. Shawn Duet Duet has a brief cameo, and appears with shorter hair than he had in The Dubious Maneuver. Dharth Bob Dharth Bob is the antagonist of the film, as the biggest cut scene was the alternate duel with him. Appearances Characters Main Heroes *Guy-Gone Weird *Typhon *Only-One Cannotbe Main Villains *Dharth Bob Other *Shawn Duet (non-canonical appearance) *Kateryn Plainway *Unnamed Postal Officer (voice only) *Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist *Dharth Very Insidious *Dharth Bolshevik (mentioned only) *Hotel Owner *Informant *Rig'ur Mortuus Locations *Taboo Sentient Species *Human Behind the Scenes The concept started with The Search for Dharth Bob in 2007. This project was jokingly referred to as the "leftover" movie, as it would have probably been comprised of around 50% unused footage (not including blue screened backgrounds). The project was shelved when it was decided to continue the storyline set up in Shadows of the Democracy. However, in 2013, Matt and Eric revisited the idea while looking at "the lost footage". The primary problem with the concept was that Guy-Gone and Only-One could only interact with Duet after The Dubious Maneuver, and since they appeared younger, and only fragments of scenes were filmed, there was not enough to produce the project. Matt and Eric thought of separating Duet's scenes from Guy-Gone and Only-One's, and it was decided to make them 2 separate short films. Looking through the available footage, a story was crafted, primarily around a scene where Guy-Gone and Only-One receive a package, and what was filmed of the duel with Bob. Inspired by The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey's Old Bilbo framing device, Guy-Gone in the present day was added as a narrator to fill the gaps in the story. Typhon was added as the subject of the narration, and added some comic relief in pointing out errors and inconsistencies present in the early footage. Small amounts of new footage were filmed to tie the film together. Trivia *The film used quite a bit of deleted/unused footage from an earlier draft of Spoof Wars that was only partially filmed. Due to some problems during filming and a decision to remove almost 1/3 of the script, filming was delayed. Once it resumed, all the previous scenes were refilmed, except for the Congress scene. *The title, Spoof Wars Origins: First Crash is a parody of two X-Men movie titles: X-Men Origins: Wolverine and X-Men: First Class. *The beginning of the film parodies the beginning of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. *The film establishes some retcons (changes to continuity): **Only-One originally had a blue laserfoil and wore a black glove on his right hand. **Guy-Gone and Only-One were involved in matters concerning Taboo before Lon Jennon was kidnapped. **Dharth Very Insidious tried to have the two Jebi killed before. **Dharth Bob went on a murderous rampage - this was in reference to Dharth Bolshevik's line in the original "So, Lord Bob - you seem more disciplined than before. You're not out on a murderous rampage like you were last time." **After Typhon was reprimanded, as seen in the opening of Dark Equilibrium, Plainway was made a captain and given her own ship. Some time after this, her ship was lost in the Epsilon Quadrant. (A reference to Star Trek: Voyager) **It is possible that some or all of the events never happened or happened very differently, as Typhon points out errors in the story as Guy-Gone tells it. *The film re-uses earlier or deleted footage: **''The heroes are aboard a transport and crash.'' -- This used an early version of the first scene from The Dubious Maneuver. The scene played out almost exactly the same as the final version, save for the differences in appearance. **''Guy-Gone and Only-One meet with an informant.'' -- This used shots from an earlier bluescreened version of the Eon Vulture "living area" scene (combined with another scene into the kitchen scene later). The informant was all-new, and placed where Duet was, after being digitally removed. **''Guy-Gone receives a box of foam peanuts in the rented room with Only-One.'' -- This was a scene in the earlier draft that took place just after the Jebi Council scene on Croissant. Guy-Gone hopes it's their new Jebi Probe droid, but the box appears to be just foam peanuts. It is in actuality a bomb left by Janitor Pulpyjuice/Dharth Very Insidious. Guy-Gone throws the box into the hallway, where it explodes and they do not notice. **''Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist in a rented room communicating with his master.'' -- In the earlier draft, Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist did not duel Only-One until they were about to leave Croissant. While they were in a rented room, Tyrannical-Fascist also rented a room (unknowingly right next to them) and contacted Dharth Bolshevik and Dharth Very Insidious. This scene was mostly moved to the cockpit of his Spiff Interloper. **''Duel Rematch.'' -- Simply an earlier version of the "apocalyptic battle" filmed at Central Christian Church. Dharth Bob has a slightly different face paint design. While shorter, about half of it was filmed, up until the random guy asks what they are doing. It was partly scrapped due to color problems with the camera, especially on the chairs behind them. When edited for this version, the scene was significantly darkened to draw attention away from this, and to enhance the mood. **''Aboard a transport to Taboo. ''-- In the early Spoof Wars draft, the Eon Vulture made it to Croissant. Soon after landing the Eon Vulture exploded (like it does on Taboo). The Jebi met with the council, where Count Dubious told them to go to Taboo. While Duet raided a doorstop factory and Only-One is confronted by Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist (moved to Daftooine, earlier in the film). They leave in a second Democracy Transport, and Typhon (not dead) sneaks aboard. Aboard the ship, Guy-Gone asks what Tyrannical-Fascist was, and they are contacted by Jo-Jar G'Binx, the Jar Jar parody. The scene was reworked to remove Duet, other than his continuity-error cameo. **''Plainway orders her officers. ''-- Originally filmed for the climax of Dark Equilibium, Plainway served under General Cannotbe on her own ship. Liz, the actress who played the character, was at that time engaged to Tyler, but their engagement was broken later, and the uniforms were updated, so she was removed from all but the flashback. However, Tyler wanted to use her footage, so she was given a cameo in this film instead. **''Guy-Gone tells his story to Typhon.'' -- A scene in Return of the Smuggler that covers what the heroes know about Rhast and the Spiff was later refilmed. For one, the actors were tired and sweaty from a long day of filming, and the scene was rewritten when Rhast was replaced with Exor. This film reuses portions of that footage to represent present-day Guy-Gone and Typhon as the story is told. Since the footage was HD, it allowed the clips to be zoomed in to show only their bodies, which gave it an interesting look, and allowed Matt and Tyler to record any line without the need to film a brand new scene. Category:Short Films